non_aliencreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Character Gallery
This is a gallery for all sorts of characters that populate our imagination. Unique beings, fictional or legendary, are all welcome here, as well as representatives of fictional or legendary species (unless they're alien of course; in which case they go to our sister site instead). Obviously, only illustrated characters can appear here. Feel free to continue to update the gallery with more characters. # 10,000 Volt Ghost.png|10,000 Volt Ghost A Aaron Scates.png|Aaron Scates Abby.png|Abby Abe Tucker.png|Abe Tucker Abel Mahario.png|Abel Mahario AbeSapien.jpg|Abraham Sapien Acid Breath Ben 10.png|Acid Breath Adam Desai Colonel.png|Adam Desai Adam Monroe.png|Adam Monroe Adrian Zayne.png|Adrian Zayne Akira Kimura.png|Akira Kimura Al.png|Al Al Eckert.png|Al Eckert Alan Evercroft.png|Alan Evercroft Alan Scott Brave and the Bold.png|Alan Scott Albert Michaels Young Justice.png|Albert Michaels Albert_Tanner.png|Albert Tanner Gwp prototype-2-.jpg|Alex Mercer RoboCop.png|Alex Murphy Alex Power.png|Alex Power Alex Summers.png|Alex Summers Alex Woolsley.png|Alex Woolsley Alexander.png|Alexander Alexander Anderson.png|Alexander Anderson Alfred Fellig.png|Alfred Fellig Alice.png|Alice Alice Shaw.png|Alice Shaw Alicia Baker Smallville.png|Alicia Baker Alison Blaire.png|Alison Blaire Alucard profile 1.jpg|Alucard AlucardC.png|Alucard Amahl Farouk.png|Amahl Farouk Amalgam BoFIII.gif|Amalgam Amanda Strazzulla.png|Amanda Strazzulla Amara Aquilla.png|Amara Aquilla AMP Gen Rex.png|AMP Amy_Rose_Lost_World.png|Amy Rose Andre (Cold Blooded).png|Andre Andre (Mr. Sandman).png|Andre Andrea Rojas Smallville.png|Andrea Rojas Angel of Death.png|Angel of Death Angel Salvadore.png|Angel Salvadore Angelina Lasser.png|Angelina Lasser Anguirus1.jpg|Anguirus Anna (The Vampire Diaries).png|Anna TheReptile05.jpg|Anna Franklin Anna Mahario.png|Anna Mahario Anna_Manananggirl.png|Anna Manananggirl Anna Marie Anna Paquin.png|Anna Marie Anthony Haden-Scott Human.png|Anthony Haden-Scott Anthony Tipet.png|Anthony Tipet Anton Cole.png|Anton Cole Antonio.png|Antonio Hellboy.png|Anung Un Rama Anya Corazon.png|Anya Corazon April Granger.png|April Granger Arbo.png|Arbo Argosax the Chaos.jpg|Argosax TheTempest-Ariel.jpg|Ariel Ariel Eberhart.png|Ariel Eberhart Armando Munoz.png|Armando Munoz Arnold Rosarot.png|Arnold Rosarot ArtSchivel.jpg|Art Schivel Orin DC Cinematic Universe.png|Arthur Curry Arthur Douglas Marvel Cinematic Universe.png|Arthur Douglas Arthur Petrelli.png|Arthur Petrelli ART Third.jpg|ARTT Asami Koizumi Young Justice.png|Asami Koizumi Astos PSP.png|Astos Atticus.png|Atticus Attila the Frog.png|Attila the Frog AuntSally.jpg|Aunt Sally Avianna.png|Avianna Axem Black.png|Axem Black Axem Green.png|Axem Green Axem Pink.png|Axem Pink Axem Red.png|Axem Red Axem Yellow.png|Axem Yellow Ayesha-She.jpg|Ayesha Azazel.png|Azazel B B.P.Richfield.jpg|B.P. Richfield Baby Bop.jpg|Baby Bop The Christmas Dragon.png|Baby Dragon Bane 2012.png|Bane Baragon.jpg|Baragon Barbara Thunderman.png|Barbara Thunderman BarnabasCollins1.jpg|Barnabas Collins Barney the Dinosaur.jpg|Barney Baron Samedi.png|Baron Samedi Baron Samedi Heroes.png|Baron Samedi Baron von Smashbeak.png|Baron von Smashbeak Barry Allen Grant Gustin.png|Barry Allen Barry Kellogg.png|Barry Kellogg Barry Rabe.png|Barry Rabe Bart.png|Bart Bart Allen Smallville.png|Bart Allen Bartholomew-TimonAndPumbaa.jpg|Bartholomew Bash.png|Bash Vampire Bat Spin.png|Bat Spin Battra1.jpg|Battra Baxter Stockman.png|Baxter Stockman Beatriz DaCosta Brave and the Bold.png|Beatriz DaCosta Beauregard-Muppet.jpg|Beauregard Beelzeboss.png|Beelzeboss Belem Hoyos.png|Belem Hoyos Bellum.png|Bellum Bellumbeck.png|Bellumbeck Belome.png|Belome Beluga Boy Young Justice.png|Beluga Boy Ben Grimm 2015.png|Ben Grimm Benjamin Washington.png|Benjamin Washington Benson Fuhrman.png|Benson Fuhrman Vlcsnap-2015-01-31-10h41m54s47.png|Berry Monster Beetlejuice.png|Betelgeuse Beth (UD).png|Beth Washington Bethmoora Goblin.png|Bethmoora Goblin Bette Sans Souci The Flash.png|Bette Sans Souci Beverly Bennett.png|Beverly Bennett Beverly Holiday Gen Rex.png|Beverly Holiday BibiBlocksberg.jpg|Bibi Blocksberg BigTheCat.png|Big the Cat Big Bertha Bubblethorn.png|Big Bertha Bubblethorn Bigby Wolf (Human).png|Bigby Wolf Bilbo2012.jpg|Bilbo Baggins Billy Batson Young Justice.png|Billy Batson Billy Capra.png|Billy Capra Biollante.jpg|Biollante Biowulf Gen Rex.png|Biowulf Birdo.png|Birdo Birdo Chesterfield.png|Birdo Chesterfield BJ the Dinosaur.jpg|BJ Blaaz.png|Blaaz Black Knight Gen Rex.png|Black Knight Black Knight Ghost.png|Black Knight Ghost Blackagar Boltagon.png|Blackagar Boltagon Blackbriar Thorn Young Justice.png|Blackbriar Thorn Blackheart.png|Blackheart Blackout.png|Blackout Blacktop.png|Blacktop Bladebeak.jpg|Bladebeak Blades.png|Blades Blast Zone.png|Blast Zone Blastermind's Species.png|Blastermind BlazeTheCat.png|Blaze the Cat Blinky the Three-Eyed Fish.png|Blinky Blobbin.png|Blobbin Bob Rickman Small.png|Bob Rickman Bobbin Rood.png|Bobbin Rood Bongo Bongo.png|Bongo Bongo Boom Jet.png|Boom Jet Boomer.png|Boomer Boomer (Skylanders).png|Boomer Booster.png|Booster Boris Blisterbottom.png|Boris Blisterbottom Bouncer.png|Bouncer Bowser.png|Bowser Bowyer.png|Bowyer Box Ghost.png|Box Ghost Box Lunch.png|Box Lunch Breach Gen Rex.png|Breach Brendan Nash Small.png|Brendan Nash Brett Ronson III Zevo 3.png|Brett Ronson III Brian Cooney.png|Brian Cooney Brianna.png|Brianna Brion Markov Brave and the Bold.png|Brion Markov Brittney Donegal.png|Brittney Donegal Bronson Small.png|Bronson Broolminstrel.jpg|Brool Bruce Banner The Avengers.png|Bruce Banner Brundlefly.jpg|Brundlefly Bryce Boltzmann.jpg|Bryce Boltzmann Bucha.png|Bucha Bucktooth the Tiny.png|Bucktooth the Tiny Bud Wurstner.png|Bud Wurstner Buffy Sanders Small.png|Buffy Sanders Bug Zevo 3.png|Bug Bumble Blast.png|Bumble Blast Bumblelion.jpg|Bumblelion Bundt.png|Bundt BunsenAndBeaker.jpg|Bunsen Honeydew Bushwhack.png|Bushwhack Businessman Human Gen Rex.png|Businessman Buxton Jacobs.png|Buxton Jacobs Byron Moore Small.png|Byron Moore C Cadence Nash.png|Cadence Nash Cain Marko.png|Cain Marko Caine Soren.png|Caine Soren Caine Wise.png|Caine Wise Caitlin Snow.png|Caitlin Snow TheTempest-Caliban.jpg|Caliban Callisto.png|Callisto Calvin Rankin.png|Calvin Rankin Cameron Mahkent Smallville.png|Cameron Mahkent Camo.png|Camo Candlejack1.jpg|Candle Jack Captain Calan.png|Captain Calan CaptainCaveman.jpg|Captain Caveman CaptainCompostHeap.jpg|Captain Compost Heap CaptainPlanet.jpg|Captain Planet Carl Creel Marvel Cinematic Universe.png|Carl Creel Carl Stanton.png|Carl Stanton Carly Kampfer.png|Carly Kampfer Carly Meadows Smallville.png|Carly Meadows Carmilla.jpg|Carmilla Caroline Mengalson Zevo 3.png|Caroline Mengalson Carolyn Stoddard.png|Carolyn Stoddard Carrie_White.png|Carrie White Casey Darwell.png|Casey Darwell Cassandra Carver Smallville.png|Cassandra Carver Cassandra Sandsmark Young Justice.png|Cassandra Sandsmark Cassidy Peyton.png|Cassidy Peyton Cassie Holmes.png|Cassie Holmes CatInTheHat.png|The Cat in the Hat Catbus.jpg|Catbus Cathedral Head.png|Cathedral Head Cecil.png|Cecil Cecil L'Ively.png|Cecil L'Ively Cerberus (CCS).png|Cerberus Cessily Kincaid.png|Cessily Kincaid Chaos2.png|Chaos Chamberlain.png|Chamberlain Charles Deveaux.png|Charles Deveaux Charles Xavier Patrick Stewart.png|Charles Xavier Charlie Riken.png|Charlie Riken Charlotte.png|Charlotte Chastity Raines.png|Chastity Raines Chato Santana DC Cinematic Universe.png|Chato Santana Chavez.png|Chavez Chef Pepper Jack.png|Chef Pepper Jack Cheshire Cat American.png|Cheshire Cat Chester Banton.png|Chester Banton Chica the Chick.png|Chica Chill.png|Chill Chise,_The_Ultimate_Weapon.jpg|Chise Chloe Bennett.png|Chloe Bennett Chloe Sullivan Smallville.png|Chloe Sullivan Chloe Thunderman.png|Chloe Thunderman Chompy Mage.png|Chompy Mage Chop Chop (Skylanders).png|Chop Chop Chopper (Skylander).png|Chopper Chris Bradford.png|Chris Bradford Chris Bradley.png|Chris Bradley Chrissy Parker Smallville.png|Chrissy Parker Christopher Nord.png|Christopher Nord Chun-Woo_Han.jpg|Chun-Woo Han Cindy Collins.png|Cindy Collins Cindy Turner.png|Cindy Turner Circe Gen Rex.png|Circe Claire Bennet.png|Claire Bennet Clancy Ben 10.png|Clancy Clarice Ferguson.png|Clarice Ferguson Claude Rains.png|Claude Rains Claw Shredder.png|Claw Shredder Clay Pittman.png|Clay Pittman Clerk.png|Clerk Clifford Zmeck Brave and the Bold.png|Clifford Zmeck Clint Vickers.png|Clint Vickers Cloaker.png|Cloaker CloudArt.png|Cloud Strife Clyde Bruckman Files.png|Clyde Bruckman Clyde Mardon Flash.png|Clyde Mardon Cobra Cadabra.png|Cobra Cadabra ColeIF2.jpg|Cole MacGrath Cole Pritchard.png|Cole Pritchard Colonel_Mustard.png|Colonel Mustard Connor Shepard.png|Connor Shepard CookieMonster.jpg|The Cookie Monster Cooper Daniels Ben 10.png|Cooper Daniels Coral Young Justice.png|Coral Shobijin.jpg|Cosmos Cotton Candy Glob.png|Cotton Candy Glob Count Down.png|Count Down CountDracula.png|Count Dracula CountOrlok.png|Count Orlok Countdown.png|Countdown Courtney Whitmore Smallville.png|Courtney Whitmore CousinItt.jpg|Cousin Itt Crane.png|Crane Crash-Bandicoot 319089-L.jpg|Crash Bandicoot CreamTheRabbit.png|Cream the Rabbit Cretaceous (Ice Age).jpg|Cretaceous Cricket Gen Rex.png|Cricket Croco.png|Croco Cronie Troll.png|Cronie Troll Crusher.png|Crusher Crystal Frost Young Justice.png|Crystal Frost Culex.png|Culex Curlytwirly.jpg|Curly Twirly Dr. Curt Connors.png|Curt Connors Curtis Knox Smallville.png|Curtis Knox Cynder.png|Cynder Cyrus Gold Arrow.png|Cyrus Gold Cyrus Krupp Smallville.png|Cyrus Krupp Czar Dragon.png|Czar Dragon D Dadoomerang.png|Dadoomerang Daisy Johnson Marvel Cinematic Universe.png|Daisy Johnson Dale Smither.png|Dale Smither Damien.png|Damien Damien Barso.png|Damien Barso Daniel Brickwell.png|Daniel Brickwell Daniel Kim Smallville.png|Daniel Kim Danielle Fenton.png|Danielle Fenton Danny Pine.png|Danny Pine Danton Black Flash.png|Danton Black Daphne Millbrook.png|Daphne Millbrook Darin Peter Oswald.png|Darin Peter Oswald Dark Beaver.png|Dark Beaver Dark Materia Zevo 3.png|Dark Materia Darkbeast.png|Darkbeast Dave Beaver.png|Dave Beaver David A. Angar MCU.png|David Angar David Esquibel.png|David Esquibel Dawn Stiles Smallville.png|Dawn Stiles Deja Vu.png|Deja Vu Dekka Talent.png|Dekka Talent Delores Pittman.png|Delores Pittman Desiree Atkins Smallville.png|Desiree Atkins Devastation Young Justice.png|Devastation Diablo Archive.jpg|Diablo Diana Young Justice.png|Diana Diana Ladris.png|Diana Ladris Diane Gen Rex.png|Diane Diane Rabe.png|Diane Rabe Diego Hoyos.png|Diego Hoyos Dinah Lance Smallville.png|Dinah Lance Dino-Rang.png|Dino-Rang Dire Beaver.png|Dire Beaver Director.png|Director Dive-Clops.png|Dive-Clops Dodo.png|Dodo Doksen Aggressive.gif|Doksen McNeil Dominic.png|Dominic Dominikos Petrakis.png|Dominikos Petrakis Domino.png|Domino Donald Duck.png|Donald Duck Donnie Gill Marvel Cinematic Universe.png|Donald Gill Donald Pfaster.png|Donald Pfaster Donkey Kong.png|Donkey Kong Donna O'Hara.png|Donna O'Hara Doom Stone.png|Doom Stone Double Trouble.png|Double Trouble Doug Shellow.png|Doug Shellow Dr. Colosso.png|Dr. Colosso Dr. Higgins.png|Dr. Higgins Drkilljoysuffering.jpg|Dr. Killjoy Dr. Krankcase.png|Dr. Krankcase Dragon Zombie (BoF3).gif|Dragon Zombie Drake Merwin Jr..png|Drake Merwin Jr. Dread Beaver.png|Dread Beaver Dream Sheep.png|Dream Sheep Dreamcatcher.png|Dreamcatcher Drill Sergeant.png|Drill Sergeant Drobot.png|Drobot Droop.jpg|Droop Dukandra.png|Dukandra Duncan Allenmeyer Smallville.png|Duncan Allenmeyer Dune Bug.png|Dune Bug Balrog LOTR.jpg|Durin's Bane Dylan West.png|Dylan West E E-123Omega.png|E-123 Omega Earl Jenkins Smallville.png|Earl Jenkins EarlSinclair.jpg|Earl Sinclair Ebirah.jpg|Ebirah Echo.png|Echo Echo DeMille.png|Echo DeMille Eddie Brock.png|Eddie Brock Eddie Van Blundht Files.png|Eddie Van Blundht Edgar.png|Edgar Edgar Waltz.png|Edgar Waltz Edmund Peacock Files.png|Edmund Peacock Eduardo Dorado Jr. Young Justice.png|Eduardo Dorado Jr. EegaBeeva.jpg|Eega Beeva ElderGod-1-.jpg|Elder God Eleanor Bishop.png|Eleanor Bishop Eli.png|Eli Shobijin.jpg|Elias Elizabeth Braddock Olivia Munn.png|Elizabeth Braddock Im18-1-.jpg|Elizabeth Greene Elizabeth Lascelles.png|Elizabeth Lascelles Ellie Martin Zevo 3.png|Ellie Martin Ellie Phimister.png|Ellie Phimister Elliot Spinella.png|Elliot Spinella Elly Mahario.png|Elly Mahario Queen Elsa.png|Elsa Ember McLain.png|Ember McLain Emil Blonsky The Incredible Hulk.png|Emil Blonsky Emil LaSalle.png|Emil LaSalle Emma Frost.png|Emma Frost Enigma (Skylanders).png|Enigma Eobard Thawne Flash.png|Eobard Thawne Eren Jaeger Concept.png|Eren Jaeger Eric Brooks Live Action.png|Eric Brooks Eric Gitter.png|Eric Gitter Eruptor.png|Eruptor Esdeath.jpg|Esdeath Ethel_Bay_Mertz.png|Ethel Bay Mertz Jeep.jpg|Eugene the Jeep Eugene Thompson.png|Eugene Thompson Eugene Victor Tooms Files.png|Eugene Victor Tooms Eva Greer Smallville.png|Eva Greer Evan Gallagher Smallville.png|Evan Gallagher Evilman.png|Evilman EVO Performer.png|E.V.O. Performer Eye-Brawl.png|Eye-Brawl F Falcor.jpg|Falcor Famulus.png|Famulus Farley Kolt.png|Farley Kolt Farooq Gibran Flash.png|Farooq Gibran Fate Averruncus.jpg|Fate Averruncus Father Jose Gen Rex.png|Father Jose TheFaun.jpg|Faun (Pan's Labyrinth) Federico Gen Rex.png|Federico Felix Faust Brave and the Bold.png|Felix Faust Fiesta.png|Fiesta Fire Kraken.png|Fire Kraken Fist Bump.png|Fist Bump Fitzy Feakins Gen Rex.png|Fitzy Feakins Flameslinger.png|Flameslinger Flashwing.png|Flashwing Fling Kong.png|Fling Kong Flint Gordon Jr..png|Flint Gordon Jr. Flip Wreck.png|Flip Wreck Flubber.jpg|Flubber Flukeman.jpg|Flukeman Food Fight.png|Food Fight Foul Mouth Gen Rex.png|Foul Mouth FranSinclair.jpg|Fran Sinclair Frank Rabe.png|Frank Rabe Frankenstein's Monster.png|Frankenstein's Monster Frankie Gonzales.png|Frankie Gonzales Franklin Hall.png|Franklin Hall Freakazoid1.jpg|Freakazoid SpliceCreatures1.jpg|Fred and Ginger Fred Eberhart.png|Fred Eberhart FredFredburger.gif|Fred Fredburger Fragglewump.png|Fragglewump Freddy Fazbear.png|Freddy Fazbear Frederick Dukes.png|Frederick Dukes Free Ranger.png|Free Ranger Freeze Blade.png|Freeze Blade Fright Knight.png|Fright Knight Fright Rider.png|Fright Rider Frightwig Ben 10.png|Frightwig Frost Dragon BFM.jpg|Frost Dragon Fryno.png|Fryno Fung.png|Fung Fungus Humungous.png|Fungus Humongous Funny Bone.png|Funny Bone Fu-Xi.png|Fu-Xi G Gabriel and Michael.png|Gabriel and Michael Gabriel Gray.png|Gabriel Gray Gabriel Martel.png|Gabriel Martel Gabrielle Doe Brave and the Bold.png|Gabrielle Doe Gaia Soren-Ladris.png|Gaia Soren-Ladris Galtel Aggressive.gif|Galtel McNeil Gamera.jpg|Gamera Gandalf.jpg|Gandalf Garson Grunge.png|Garson Grunge Garth Young Justice.png|Garth Gearshift.png|Gearshift Genghis Frog.png|Genghis Frog Geoff Johns Smallville.png|Geoff Johns George Katsaros.png|George Katsaros George Lazure.png|George Lazure George Peacock Files.png|George Peacock Gharun Set Gen Rex.png|Gharun Set Ghost Roaster.png|Ghost Roaster Ghost Shark.png|Ghost Shark Gillman3.jpg|Gill-man Gill Grunt.png|Gill Grunt Giovanni Zatara Young Justice.png|Giovanni Zatara Mogwai.jpg|Gizmo Glados.png|GLaDOS Gnorm.jpg|Gnorm Godzilla3.jpg|Godzilla Godzooky.jpg|Godzooky Golden Queen.png|Golden Queen Gollum.jpg|Gollum Gordon Marvel Cinematic Universe.png|Gordon Gorosarus.jpg|Gorosaurus Gossamer.jpg|Gossamer Graham Garrett Smallville.png|Graham Garrett GregPincus-realform.jpg|Greg Pincus Gregory Arkin Smallville.png|Gregory Arkin Gretchen Dennis.png|Gretchen Dennis Griffin O'Connor.png|Griffin O'Connor Grilla Drilla.png|Grilla Drilla Grim Creeper.png|Grim Creeper Grinch1.jpg|Grinch Grunkin Gobsprout.png|Grunkin Gobsprout Gus Campbell.png|Gus Campbell Gusto.png|Gusto Guy Gardner Young Justice.png|Guy Gardner GuyMann-naturalform.jpg|"Guy Mann" H Hal Jordan Young Justice.png|Hal Jordan Hank Thunderman.png|Hank Thunderman Hannibal Bates Flash.png|Hannibal Bates Hans Roth.png|Hans Roth Hap Lasser.png|Hap Lasser Harmony.png|Harmony Harold Johnson.png|Harold Johnson Hartley Rathaway Flash.png|Hartley Rathaway Harvey Dent Gotham.png|Harvey Dent Harvey Elder.png|Harvey Elder Hayden Walker.png|Hayden Walker Head Rush.png|Head Rush Bloodrayne e vamp3.jpg|Hedrox the Infinite Heidi McDunnah.png|Heidi McDunnah Heilang.png|Heilang DrJekyll-MrHyde.jpg|Henry Jekyll / Edward Hyde Henry McCoy Nicholas Hoult.png|Henry McCoy Herbert J. Zomboni.png|Herbert J. Zomboni Hex.png|Hex Hiei.png|Hiei 179675-21496-high-evolutionary.jpg|High Evolutionary High Five.png|High Five High Volt.png|High Volt Holly Clark.png|Holly Clark Hong Kong EVO.png|Hong Kong E.V.O. Hood Sickle.png|Hood Sickle Hoot Loop.png|Hoot Loop Hot Dog.png|Hot Dog Hot Head (Skylanders).png|Hot Head Hotep-Ra.png|Hotep-Ra HugoDanner.jpg|Hugo Danner HugoTheAbominableSnowman.png|Hugo the Abominable Snowman Humberto Lopez.png|Humberto Lopez Human EVO.png|Human E.V.O. Hunter Sands.png|Hunter Sands I Ian Detweiler.png|Ian Detweiler Ian Flynn.png|Ian Flynn Ian Harmon.png|Ian Harmon Ian Randall Smallville.png|Ian Randall I-Bol Gen Rex.png|I-Bol Ignitor.png|Ignitor IkaMusume.jpg|Ika Musume 872598-illyria 1 super.jpg|Illyria Indominus Rex.jpg|''Indominus rex'' Ingiger.png|Ingiger Inque.png|Inque InspectorGadget.jpg|Inspector Gadget Inuyasha.jpg|Inuyasha Iris.jpg|Iris Irwin Schwab Brave and the Bold.png|Irwin Schwab Isaac Luria.png|Isaac Luria Isabella Turner.png|Isabella Turner Ivan.png|Ivan Ivan Steranko.png|Ivan Steranko J Jack.png|Jack Jack Harkness.png|Jack Harkness Jack Power.png|Jack Power Jake Pollen Smallville.png|Jake Pollen Jack Shepard.png|Jack Shepard Jacob Black.png|Jacob Black Jake Simmons Flash.png|Jake Simmons Jaken.jpg|Jaken James Madrox.png|James Madrox James Martin.png|James Martin James Proudstar.png|James Proudstar James Santini.png|James Santini Jane Volturi.png|Jane Volturi WaspWoman2.jpg|Janice Starlin Janos Quested.png|Janos Quested Jared Ellis.png|Jared Ellis Labyrinth-Jareth.jpg|Jareth the Goblin King Jarold Kampfer.png|Jarold Kampfer Jason Blood Brave and the Bold.png|Jason Blood Jason Colbert.png|Jason Colbert Jason Garrick Brave and the Bold.png|Jason Garrick Jason James Zevo 3.png|Jason James Jason Rusch Brave and the Bold.png|Jason Rusch Jawbreaker (Skylander).png|Jawbreaker Jayna Smallville.png|Jayna Jean Grey Famke Janssen.png|Jean Grey Jed McNally Smallville.png|Jed McNally Jefferson Pierce Brave and the Bold.png|Jefferson Pierce JenniferCheck.jpg|Jennifer Check Jennifer Walters.png|Jennifer Walters Jeremy Creek Smallville.png|Jeremy Creek Jerry Baxter.png|Jerry Baxter Jesse.png|Jesse Jesse Murphy.png|Jesse Murphy Jesse Watts Smallville.png|Jesse Watts Jet-Vac.png|Jet-Vac Jim McCabe.png|Jim McCabe Jing Mei.png|Jing Mei Jocelyn.png|Jocelyn Jodi Melville Smallville.png|Jodi Melville JohannKrauss.jpg|Johann Krauss Joe.png|Joe John Coleman.png|John Coleman John Corben Smallville.png|John Corben DrDolittle.jpg|Dr. John Dolittle DrDolittle1998.jpg|Dr. John Dolittle John Katsaros.png|John Katsaros John Kreski.png|John Kreski Johnny Blaze Human.png|Johnny Blaze Johnny Storm 2015.png|Johnny Storm Jon Talbain.gif|Jon Talbain Jubilation Lee Lana Condor.png|Jubilation Lee Jungle Cat Gen Rex.png|Jungle Cat K Kabuto.png|Kabuto Yakushi Kain (Defiance) fankit.jpg|Kain the Scion Kalameet.png|Kalameet Kamacuras.jpg|Kamacuras Karl Lykos.png|Karl Lykos Kassen Aggressive.gif|Kassen McNeil King Kong 2005.jpg|King Kong Kirk Langstrom.png|Kirk Langstrom Knight Mare.png|Knight Mare Knuckles Gen Rex.png|Knuckles KnucklesTheEchidna.png|Knuckles the Echidna Kodiak Noatak.png|Kodiak Noatak Koosalagoopagoop Size.png|Koosalagoopagoop Krampus.jpg|Krampus Krypt King.png|Krypt King Kumonga_Godzilla_Final_Wars.jpg|Kumonga L LarryTalbot-Wolfman.jpg|Larry Talbot Leatherhead.png|Leatherhead 745427-83 new mutants 2.jpg|Legion Leo Wyatt.jpg|Leo Wyatt Lightning Rod.png|Lightning Rod Lim-Dûl.jpg|Lim-Dûl Lob-Star.png|Lob-Star Lock.png|Lock Louie-Bloo Raspberry.png|Louie-Bloo Raspberry Lucas Bishop.png|Lucas Bishop LucyWestenra.jpg|Lucy Westenra 20140510_140717.jpg|Lulu Lemon M Mad Hatter American.png|Mad Hatter Splash.png|Madison Maggie Vogel.png|Maggie Vogel Magna Charge.png|Magna Charge Mammoth Young Justice.png|Mammoth Blacula.jpg|Prince Mamuwalde Mari McCabe Brave and the Bold.png|Mari McCabe MarineTheRaccoon.png|Marine the Raccoon Mark Mardon Flash.png|Mark Mardon FalseMaria-1927.gif|Maschinenmensch MasterSplinter.png|Master Splinter Matthew Hagen Young Justice.png|Matthew Hagen Max Eisenhardt Ian McKellen.png|Max Eisenhardt MaxCaulfield.jpg|Maxine Caulfield WarriorsOfTerra.jpg|Maya Megaguirus.jpg|Megaguirus Megalon.jpg|Megalon Michael Baer.png|Michael Baer Michael Maxwell Brave and the Bold.png|Michael Maxwell Michael Myers 2007.jpg|Michael Myers Midna02.png|Midna Mieu.jpg|Mieu MilesPrower.png|Miles "Tails" Prower Mini Shredder.png|Mini Shredder Mizuki.jpg|Mizuki Monsieur Mallah Young Justice.png|Monsieur Mallah Moomintroll.jpg|Moomintroll Moosh.png|Moosh Mor'du Stand.jpg|Mor'du Morgana (Little Mermaid).jpg|Morgana the Sea Witch Mortimer Toynbee Evan Jonigkeit.png|Mortimer Toynbee Mothra.jpg|Mothra Image-1430352008.jpg|Mothra Leo Curlytwirly.jpg|Mr. Curly Twirly Mucinex Mucus New.jpg|Mr. Mucus My Pet Monster.jpg|My Pet Monster N Nahagliiv.png|Nahagliiv NancyArcher.jpg|Nancy Archer NeilTheGiantBluePlatypus.jpg|Neil the Giant Blue Platypus Loch Ness Terror.png|Nessie NeverBeast.jpg|NeverBeast Newtralizer.png|Newtralizer Vampire Skylanders.png|Night Shift Nils Styger.png|Nils Styger Nimrel.jpg|Nimrel NoFace Gen Rex.png|NoFace O Octobriana.jpg|Octobriana OdjinArtwork.png|Odjn OgonBat.jpg|Ōgon Bat One Gen Rex.png|One Onslaught.jpg|Onslaught Oolong-DragonBall.png|Oolong Orin DC Cinematic Universe.png|Orin Ororo Munroe Halle Berry.png|Ororo Munroe OscarTheGrouch.jpg|Oscar the Grouch OtherMother.png|Other Mother P Pabbie.jpg|Pabbie Pai Mei.png|Pai Mei The Pale Man.jpg|Pale Man PoisonIvy.jpg|Pamela Isley Paul Bunyan.png|Paul Bunyan Paul Cartier.png|Paul Cartier Yeti.VoyageToTheBottomOfTheSea.jpg|Dr. Paulsen Peaches-Rocko'sModernLife.png|Peaches Peter Parker 2012-2014.png|Peter Parker Philippa Sontag.png|Philippa Sontag Pinky.png|Pinky Piotr Rasputin Daniel Cudmore.png|Piotr Rasputin SuperMarioBros-PrincessDaisy.jpg|Princess Daisy Prism Break.png|Prism Break Nels van Adder (Earth-616) 001.jpg|Proto-Goblin Puar-DragonBall.png|Puar Pummel Weed.jpg|Pummel Weed Pumpkinhead.jpg|Pumpkinhead Punk Shock.png|Punk Shock Q Queen Ant BFM.jpg|Queen Ant R The Railway Dragon.png|Railway Dragon Raquel Ervin Young Justice.png|Raquel Ervin RandallBoggs.png|Randall Boggs Ransik.jpg|Ransik Rasputin the Mad Frog.png|Rasputin the Mad Frog Rattle Shake.png|Rattle Shake ReallyReallyBigMan.png|Really Really Big Man Reed Richards 2015.png|Reed Richards Woren.png|Rei Relic Keeper.jpg|Relic Keeper LazarusExperiment.jpg|Richard Lazarus Rip Tide.png|Rip Tide Roberts.trueform.jpg|Rob Roberts Rocky Roll.png|Rocky Roll Rodan.jpg|Rodan Roderick Rose Brave and the Bold.png|Roderick Rose Vampire Roller Brawl.png|Roller Brawl RubeusHagrid.jpg|Rubeus Hagrid Ruby Moon.jpg|Ruby Moon S Sabrewulf KI2.jpg|Sabrewulf Sai So.png|Sai So SakuraKinomoto.jpg|Sakura Kinomoto Samara Ghost.png|Samara Morgan SantaClaus.jpg|Santa Claus Sanzu.png|Sanzu Sarah.png|Sarah Scarecrow.png|Scarecrow Schro.png|Schrodinger Scorp.png|Scorp Scott Summers Tye Sheridan.png|Scott Summers Senji Kiyomasa.jpg|Senji Kiyomasa Set (Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy).jpg|Set ShadowTheHedgehog.png|Shadow the Hedgehog Shellshock Sheldon.png|Shellshock Sheldon Shelob.jpg|Shelob Shiva Shredder.png|Shiva Shredder Shi-Woon_Battle_Scared.jpg|Shi-Woon Yi Shobijin.jpg|Shobijin Short Cut's Species.png|Short Cut Shuma Gorath 001.jpg|Shuma-Gorath SilverTheHedgehog.png|Silver the Hedgehog Skalamander Gen Rex.png|Skalamander Skullpion.jpg|Skullpion Slam Bam.png|Slam Bam Slobber Tooth.png|Slobber Tooth Smolderdash.png|Smolderdash Smurfette.jpg|Smurfette Snap Shot.png|Snap Shot Snare (Kameo).jpg|Snare Snowths.jpg|The Snowths Sonic 4.png|Sonic the Hedgehog Sorbet_2009.png|Sorbet Spinel (Cardcaptor Sakura).gif|Spinel Sun SpottedDick.jpg|Spotted Dick Springheel Jack.jpg|Spring-Heeled Jack Spy Rise.png|Spy Rise Spyro Skylanders.png|Spyro Stealth Elf.png|Stealth Elf Stink Bomb.png|Stink Bomb Stump Smash.png|Stump Smash Styx OOaM.jpg|Styx MonkeyKingSunWukong.jpg|Sun Wukong Sunburn.png|Sunburn Susan Storm 2015.png|Susan Storm Sven Larsen.png|Sven Larsen Sweetums.jpg|Sweetums T Tai Lung.png|Tai Lung Tar Monster.png|Tar Monster Temutai.png|Temutai Teth-Adam Young Justice.png|Teth-Adam The Arcanist.png|The Arcanist TheBeast-Disney.jpg|The Beast TheBrain.png|The Brain CryptKeeper.png|The Crypt Keeper Jabberwock American.jpg|The Jabberwock TheLobe1.jpg|The Lobe The Mariner.jpg|The Mariner The Railway Dragon.png|The Railway Dragon TheStoryteller.jpg|The Storyteller Voracious Centipede.png|The Voracious Centipede Thing1-Thing2.jpg|Thing One and Thing Two Thunderbolt.png|Thunderbolt Tiger Claw.png|Tiger Claw Tigger.jpg|Tigger Timothy (TMNT).png|Timothy LordVoldemort.jpg|Tom Riddle Torast Aggressive.gif|Torast McNeil Torch.png|Torch Totoro-smiling.jpg|Totoro Trail Blazer.png|Trail Blazer Tree Rex.png|Tree Rex Trigger Happy.png|Trigger Happy Tripp Gen Rex.png|Tripp Tula Young Justice.png|Tula Tuppence Terror Young Justice.png|Tuppence Terror Turel Defiance 1.png|Turel Tyler Rockwell.png|Tyler Rockwell U Ultra-Humanite Young Justice.png|Ultra-Humanite UncleDeadly.jpg|Uncle Deadly Ursula (KH3).jpg|Ursula the Sea Witch Dagon-Uxia03.jpg|Uxia Cambarro V Vash the Stampede.png|Vash the Stampede DoctorDoom.png|Victor von Doom Vincent-3-vincent-valentine-21389019-559-414.png|Vincent Valentine Voodood.png|Voodood W Wall Eye.png|Wall Eye Warnado.png|Warnado Warren Worthington III Ben Foster.png|Warren Worthington III Wash Buckler.png|Wash Buckler Waylon Jones DC Cinematic Universe.png|Waylon Jones Weaver Gen Rex.png|Weaver Whalewolf2.jpg|Whalewolf Whirlwind.png|Whirlwind Wildfire.png|Wildfire William Baker.png|William Baker LEGO Wolf Guy.png|Wolf Guy WorzelGummidge.jpg|Worzel Gummidge X X-23 Vol 3 1 Textless Dell'otto Variant.jpg|X-23 Y Parasite.png|Yakushiji Symbiote Yazoo.png|Yazoo Yoko2012.jpg|Yoko Yugo Ogami Zoanthrope.jpg|Yūgo Ōgami YukiOnna.jpg|Yuki-onna Z Zard X-3.png|Zard X-3 Zedus.jpg|Zedus Zilla.jpg|Zilla Zog.gif|Zog Zoo Lou.png|Zoo Lou Zook.png|Zook Zzzax.png|Zzzax Category:Galleries Category:Characters